deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Chilling vs Leo Barqui
'Intro' 'Felix Freezes DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue: Blizzard-DBS:Broly) ' Felix_Chilling.png|Awsomethan48 ' Necro: With a rather quiet and uneventful early life, one might say that there is nothing special about Felix. Mercer: And you would be wrong. Ya see, as a child Felix had a strange ability. That would be his ability to predict the future. Necro: Not any "You will die on June 23rd three years from now." But more stuff like, "You will break your arm in ten minutes." Mercer: Yeah, he could see and predict about one hour in to the future. Necro: However, when Felix turned 21, he lost this ability for some reason. Mercer: Then he went on a camping trip with some friends, Jared and Paul. When they got to their cabin, Paul attacked Jared and killed him, then eating some of his former friend's flesh. Necro: And thus becoming a Wendigo. He then turned his attention to Felix, who got the hell out of there. Mercer: Felix managed to escape down the mountain, and make it back to town (He lived at the foot of a mountain). Necro: After fighting with Paul for a while, Felix ended up in his house, where Paul then entered and killed his Parents. (why? cuz he was hungry) Mercer: before Felix's mother died, she directed Felix towards silver, telling him it was the only way to kill a Wendigo, along with burning its heart. Necro: After another brutal battle with Paul, Felix decapitated his former friend with a silver tray, and he even cut out the monster's heart. However, Felix ended up falling, and the heart absorbed into Felix's chest. Mercer: After this, Felix was no longer the same. He was now a Wendigo and Human Hybrid, or a Tether. Necro: Naturally, this Reawoke Felix's future sight, and gave him many other abilities. Mercer: The first of which being Ice manipulation. Felix is easily able to freeze people and buildings solid, and he can ever create glaciers with this power. Necro: Next up is Felix's wind manipulation, as he is able to create storms and hurricanes and tornadoes with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Felix also has Time control, being able to stop, slow, skip and rewind time. However, his time manipulation has a set limit of thirty seconds, not being able to use it any longer than that as of yet. Necro: Finally, Felix can alter space and reality, albeit very, very minorly, such as creating a maze, or something of that nature. Mercer: Felix also has Regeneration, as he gets hurt. A lot. Necro: Felix has many attacks, the first of which being Deep Freeze, in which Felix shoots some Ice at his foe. Next is Razor Wind, which is a blast of wind. And then he has two more after them being, Glacier wall and Hurricane. Mercer: Felix has a rather impressive physicality. Necro: Felix is easily strong enough to smash stone and steel with a single punch! Mercer: Felix has also fought on par with the Mothman, a being of absolute disaster, who obliterated all life on an alternate earth be merely existing. He did this through creating an earth quake that destroyed the surface of the entire planet, leaving noting but some small islands and the planets oceans. Necro: Felix is also quite fast, being able to run at about 532mph (ca. 856 km/h), and also being able to react to attacks from the Mothman, who casually moves at eight times the speed of light.(in short bursts, that is. Mothman's average movement and combat speed is relativistic plus.) Mercer: As for Durability, Felix's durability is about equal with his strength, Sooo, moving on. Necro: Lets talk feats. Felix killed a Wendigo in his human form, and after gaining it's power He was able to freeze an entire city block, houses, people cars and even the street it's self. And with his Wind power, Felix was able to lift a large city hundreds of feet in the air.(though the effort exhausted him). Mercer: Felix, like every fictional character, has a transformation. It is called Hunger. Necro: Hunger Felix gains a massive physical boost, being able to destroy a sixteenth of a planet with ease, and being able to fly at many times the speed of lightning. About six times to be exact. Felix also gains the ability to perfectly predict his foe's next five attacks or movements. ''' '''Mercer: Even with all of this, Felix has limits, and quite a few weaknesses. Necro: Yeah! While Felix is smart and strategic, he tends to doubt himself, which has resulted in him losing quite a few fights. And also, Felix is somewhat of a coward, preferring to run away from conflict, rather than fight, and while Felix has a lot of powers, they drain him of stamina, the most draining being his time dilation. And while the Hunger is a deadly form, he can only use his prediction ability three times per day, and the form is temporary, and he will revert to base if he takes to much damage. Also while Felix is in the hunger form, his regeneration is vastly debuffed. Mercer: But overall, Felix Chilling is a powerful warrior, that you do not want to mess with. Felix: Well, you have a gun, and I have Ice. Who will hit first? Let's see. 'Leo Shocks DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Fireballsyum Category:Fireballsyum's OC introduction DBs